The Angel
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "James wouldn't have been surprised if Logan had been an angel sent down from heaven to make James's life better." While Logan sleeps in his arms, James reflects on his relationship with Logan. Jagan. tiny Kenlos. warning, some homophobia.


**The Angel  
**

It was another silent night in 2J. Kendall and Carlos were sleeping soundly in their bed, or Kendall was, anyways. Carlos, always a restless sleeping, had rolled over Kendall in his sleep and landed with a dull thud on the floor about 20 minutes ago, and hadn't even woken up. Katie was in her bed, curled into a ball, sucking her thumb, a habit the small girl swore she hadn't done in years, one her brothers loved to tease her about. Kendall and Katie's mother, was fast asleep, holding her pillow, the same way she had done every night since Katie was 2 and the kid's father died.

Logan was out like a light, tucked snugly into James's arms, but James, however, was still wide awake, watching the beautiful teen in his arms sleep. James loved nothing more than to feel Logan in his arms, it made him feel like he was good for something other than creating the hole in the Ozone like Katie told him he was responsible for. It made him feel important to have Logan in his arms because he knew Logan still had nightmares from his childhood when he wasn't in James's arms. As long as James could ward of the bad dreams, James felt important and like a man for once, instead of " A girl with the anatomy of a man" like his dad and mm always called him. His mom had once introduced him to someone as "My daughter with a dick". It had hurt. Badly. Even though James knew it was his parents dealing with him being gay and accepting that he was born the way he was, telling themselves he had been meant to be a girl or something. It was damaging, and felt awful to be called a daughter when he was a son. His older brother, who was bisexual, had never been calling that, and James had asked his dad why Jackson didn't get called a girl and his dad's response had been that Jackson was different because Jackson had married a nice girl who was pregnant. Somehow, his dad had convinced himself that gay men couldn't father children, or that James couldn't father a child. All his parent's weird theories on why James was gay, or their coping mechanisms, hurt.

But Logan had always been there. Logan had held James's hand when James had come out, Logan had explained to James's parents exactly how it was that James had been born that way, Logan had been a silent angel, reading to protect James from everything. Logan had held James through all the tears and comforted him, somehow always knowing exactly what to say to make James feel better. James, having heard his oldest brother, Jonathan's, homophobic rants about how James and Jackson were going to end up in a special place in hell, or how when the Nazi's came back, James and Jackson were really gonna get it because they were Jewish AND gay, always had a feeling of being second class in the back of his head. Like he didn't matter. Until Logan did something small, like buying James a dozen orange roses ("They aren't orange, they're mangerine, Jamsie") or candelit dinners, or small little presents, or the shoulder rubs after concerts because Logan knew how tense James got, or the poems Logan wrote for James (James tried to return the favor but had ended up with "Roses are red, violets are blue, Logan Mitchel, I love you" or that one time that Logan had taken a massage therapy course at a community college, just so he had an excuse to "practice" on James. Logan always somehow knew how to make James feel like he was the king of the world, like he was the center of the universe, a persona that James liked to fake so people didn't see how hurt he really was. But Logan always saw through it, even when Kendall and Carlos, James's best friends- even when his parents, didn't see through it.

One of the reason's James's parents made comments was because they didn't see that James had the same feelings their other four kids did, that he cried probably more than either of his two teenaged sisters did, that he had more drama in his life than his 14 year old sister, aptly nicknamed, "Drama Queen Janine". The only difference was, James didn't choose the drama, It wasn't his fault. Logan always did though. Logan would hear a comment made and he would look at James sadly, as if to say "They don't know you, baby, they don't the real you, don't listen to them"

Logan meant life to James. Logan meant happiness and love and peace and everything good. Logan was truly beautiful, inside and out. Logan, James's little peace of heaven on earth, with his soft skin and hair that he never used chemicals on except maybe some lotion. Logan, with his crooked smile and big brown eyes. Logan, who occupied James's dreams and day dreams and thoughts. Logan, who saved James every day with a simple smile and a hug and kiss. Logan, who just got James. James couldn't live without that angelic boy in his life. The thought of loosing him, even only in James's mind, brought a low whine from the back of James's throat involuntarily.

Logan woke up slowly, smiling at James. "Go to sleep, everything's going to be okay, I'm always going to be here" he whispered, somehow knowing exactly why James had made a weird noise, stretching upwards to place a tender kiss on James's lips. "I love you more than anything else"

And James closed his eyes, knowing that Logan would never leave him or stop loving him. And it felt good. His perfect, his angel, his Logan, was there forever. James would never be alone, not while Logan was around. James wouldn't be surprised if Logan was an angel sent down from heaven to make James's life better.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I don't know, I just wanted to write a Jagan and yeah… I really like this though…something with no dialogue, which I use as a crutch for my work. And now I'm off to school soo…you guys go and review..


End file.
